


Warning you

by Santja



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I dunno what else to tag, M/M, Poor Virgil, Roman is cute, and determined, just a little something something I wrote instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santja/pseuds/Santja
Summary: Virgil is trying to get his work done and Roman wants cuddles. That’s basically it.Enjoy.^^
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Kudos: 31





	Warning you

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!  
> Thanks for giving this fic a shot... it ain’t really long, but I tried, so please don’t sue me.  
> If you like it, please leave a comment, so that I can improve my writing^^ constructive criticism is always welcome!  
> So, with that said, enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late in the afternoon. Virgil had a whole lot of work up his ass and needed some peace, so he went to the only peaceful place, that came to his mind. To Roman. The Prince was pretty happy about his boyfriend showing up, and it didn’t take long for them to sit comfortably next to each other on the couch, Virgil doing his necessary work on a laptop and Roman scrolling through his phone. 

The emo boy was halfway through with his stuff, when he got nudged in the side by an elbow. He made a questioning sound in Roman’s direction without taking his eyes off the display, but nothing came back, so he brushed it off as an accident and focused back on his laptop. 

A few seconds passed, and he got nudged again, this time harder. „What?“, Virge asked, not convinced enough to draw his eyes away from his work. But again, no answer. He felt the other boy resting his head on Virgil’s right shoulder and tracing one hand up his arm. Virgil shivered.

Roman’s hand reached his shoulder, stopped and tapped Virgil there three times. „What is it?“ the anxious boy finally gave up, turned his head and looked at Roman. His chin as well as his hand were resting on Virge’s shoulder, and his pouty expression was faced towards him. „Pay attention to me“, he demanded in a sulky tone. God, those beautiful eyes.

Virgil ran over his possibilities in his mind. He could take a short break, cuddle a bit with his boyfriend and afterwards focus back on his work... but he knew himself. If he’d give in now, he’d never get back to work on the same day. Plus, that would imply him being weak, and he won’t take that blow to his ego that easily.

The emo sighed. „I‘m sorry, Princey. I really have to get this done.“ The Prince‘s pout grew. Virgil brushed a loose strand of hair out of Roman‘s face and booped his nose. „We‘ll cuddle afterwards, alright?“ 

The other boy looked like he wanted to complain, sat up and opened his mouth, but before he could even voice a word, Virgil quickly pecked his lips and smiled. „Later. I promise.“ That said, he focused back on his laptop. 

He should have realized his mistake the exact moment he made it. Beforehand Princey was just feeling cuddly. The quick kiss, on the other hand, had stirred the fire in him, and a cocky smirk spread on his face. But Virgil was too caught up in his work to notice it. Roman was going to get his cuddles, one way or another.

Sighing, he leaned his head back on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Getting out his phone, he decided to give Virgil a few more minutes to come to his senses and cuddle voluntarily. He flipped through a few older photos of them in... different situations. A couple of them holding hands, a bunch of them cuddling and... others. A few pictures began to give him ideas.

About six minutes later, Virgil had already forgotten about Roman‘s demand for cuddles, his full concentration on getting his work done. Prince, on the other hand, put his phone away and looked up to the boy he leaned against. He ran his gaze over Virge’s profile, from forehead to chin, and slowly focused further down on his neck. 

Roman detangled himself from Virgil, sat up straighter, scooted closer, and started to kiss his shoulder. The emo boy exhaled comfortably. He really loved being close to Prince. Even more reason for him to focus now and be done with the last rest of work as fast as possible, he told himself. 

Princey‘s innocent kisses slowly, very slowly traveled, made their way across Virge’s skin and stopped at the juncture of his neck. He took his time, nipped at the skin there and left a hickey, but he wasn’t satisfied and continued his path up the other boy’s neck, letting love bites blossom on his skin. Virgil felt the concentration slipping out of his grasp with every inch Roman devoured. „Princey“, he voiced his plea. „Stop. I can’t get anything done like this.“

Prince made an agreeing noise, but otherwise ignored his boyfriend. Oh so softly, he pecked his neck up and down, warmly breathing against the skin there, making Virge’s body heaten up wherever he touched him. His hand placed itself on the emo’s thigh, while at the same time teeth lightly grazed Virgil’s neck. He inhaled sharply. „Princey, I‘m warning you. Stop.“

The beautiful boy chucked. „Or what?“, he asked playfully in return, stopping his actions for a moment and smiling up at Virgil innocently. The anxious boy furrowed his brows, face still fixated on the screen in front of him. „I‘ll make you regret it“, he grumbled. Prince snickered again, and hummed. „Convincing“, he replied, even thought he didn’t sound convinced at all. True enough, he continued his former actions.

A well known feeling started to grow inside Virgil, but he tried to hold it back and repressed the urge to give in to the Prince. Roman’s lips traveled over Virge’s skin, up his neck. He placed his mouth at that certain spot behind the emo’s ear, that made his knees weaken. Prince sucked and even licked it, before he finally, gently scrapped his teeth over it.

Virgil snapped. He shut his laptop down and placed it on the floor in one swift motion, then turned towards the now smiling Roman, gripped his wrists and pinned him against the cushions of the couch. „There. Now you‘ve got my attention. Happy?“, he growled lowly. Roman writhed underneath him, but smirked nonetheless. „Really happy, yes“, he shot back, confidence gracing his features.

Virge leaned down, decreasing the distance between them, until he could feel Roman’s breath against his lips. His eyes locked with the Prince’s and he smirked. „My turn.“ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
